creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die Ewigkeit V
Da schwebt er, betrachtet diesen Planeten, seinen Planeten. So wie er es schon immer tat und immer tun wird. Doch dieses mal sieht er nicht auf eine wunderschöne, unberührte Welt, voller Möglichkeiten und Herausforderungen, nein, er sieht auf ein sterbendes Wesen, voller Narben, offener Wunden und Krankheiten und die schlimmste dieser Krankheiten heißt. "Menschen... Es sind grausame Wesen, sie töten aus Spaß, fressen ohne Hunger zu leiden, züchten alles heran wie sie es wollen... Sie spielen Gott und sind selbst nichts weiteres als Heuchler, Parasiten, Fremdkörper die entfernt werden müssen..." Er schwebt weiter über den Planeten, als ihn ein Satelit in die Seite trifft. "Diese metallischen Dinger, sie scheinen diesen Würmern wichtig zu sein, sie formen alles aus Metall, Boote, Waffen, einfach Alles... Sie verpesten MEINE Welt, sie töten MEINE Tiere und sie bezeichnen sich selbst als die Ikone der Schöpfung!" Er richtet seine Hand auf den Sateliten und schwarze Blitze zucken um seine Krallen, ein leises Knurren ist zu hören, als eine Energiekugel in seiner Handfläche entsteht. "Wenn euch dieses Ding so wichtig ist werde ich es auch zerstören, so wie ihr meine Welt zerstört!" Ein breiter Energiestrahl schießt auf den Sateliten zu, der nur noch durch das All trudelt und im nächsten Moment zu Asche wird. Aeterni, aus dessen Mundwinkeln Flammen stoben und sein Körper vor Energie schon Funken Sprüht, sieht hasserfüllt auf "seine" Welt und ist sich sicher, er wird den Menschen zeigen, wer die Ikone der Schöpfung und der Herrscher der Welt ist. Eine sanfte Stimme lässt ihn umdrehen. "Denkst du wirklich, DAS ist ein guter Plan, Drache der Zeit?" Ein Schlangen-Drache, mit rosa Schuppen, einer goldenen Mähne und eisblauen Augen starrt Aeterni an, dieser schnaubt nur verächtlich. "Noch ein Herold der von mir getötet werden will. Was willst du?" "Reden" Er sieht den Drachen an. "Die letzten 4 wollten auch nicht reden, also wieso sollte ich dir glauben?" "Weil ich dich nicht angegriffen habe, als du mit dem Rücken zu mir standest. Mein Name ist Luminae, nenn mich ruhig Lumi, Ich bin der Herold des Leben und der Geburt. Ich bin hier um dir zu helfen." Aeterni sieht sie aus seinen rot stechenden Augen an und seine Puppillen verengen sich. Luminae weicht leicht zurück. "Tu das nicht, ich bin kein Herold der kämpfen kann, aber jemand der weis wie man sich Möglichkeiten schafft. Ich helfe dir deine Kräfte zu verstehen und du wirst mich in Ruhe lassen, wenn du dich entschließen solltest, dich gegen die Herolde zu stellen." Luminae legt den Kopf schief und gurrt leicht, wärend sie auf Aeternis Reaktion wartet. (Kann man ihr trauen? Soll ich ihr trauen? Sie IST ein Herold und dementsprechend mein Feind aber ich würde wirklich gerne mehr über meine Kräfte wissen, ich muss ja schließlich mehr können, außer Laser und Flammen schießen zu können.) "Was ist wenn ich mich nicht gegen die Herolde wenden sollte?" "Dann wärst du ein gütiges Wesen und ich hätte eine gute Tat vollbracht." "So gesehen hättest du nur was davon wenn ich einen Massenmord an meiner eigenen Rasse machen möchte... Na gut, du hast mein Interesse geweckt, bring mir bei, was ich für Kräfte habe..." Luminae kichert. "Was für Kräfte du hast musst du selbst herausfinden, ich kann dir aber zeigen, wie man seine Kräfte als Herold nutzen kann, bewusst." Aeterni legt den Kopf schief. "Bewusst, nutze ich meine Kräfte etwa unbewusst?" Luminae nickt. "Ja, wenn du kämpfst oder dich nur schnell bewegen möchtest, dein Wille beugt die Zeit, lässt sie für alle Anderen langsamer vergehen, während du sie normal erlebst und für jeden hat es den Anschein als wärst du schneller als das Licht." Wärend sie redet, gleitet sie um ihn rum, in einem sehr weiten Kreis. "Du weist dass meine Laser weiter gehen als dieser Radius?" Sie kichert. "Natürlich, ich will auch nur meinen ältesten Bruder inspizieren." Aeterni knurrt genervt und schießt einen Laser knapp an Luminae vorbei. "Sag mir JETZT wie ich meine Kräfte gezielt einsetzten kann!" "Du hättest am Anfang einfach dableiben sollen um die Gebrauchs..." Aeternis Blick lässt sie verstummen. "Heh.. Hehe... Nun, es ist simpel, du musst nur wissen was du verkörperst, bei dir wäre es Zeit und dann musst du dir nur vorstellen was du machen willst, mit deinem Element." Aeterni dreht sich zur Erde. "Also könnte ich die Zeit verschnellern, anhalten, verlangsamen oder zurückdrehen, ich könnte also jemanden töten, die Zeit zurückdrehen und alles ungeschehen machen..." Er fixiert Luminae und stellt sich vor wie alles um ihn rum still steht. Im ersten Moment, nichts, auch danach passiert nichts, solange bis Aeterni versteht, dass die Zeit wirklich still steht. Ein kaltes Lachen erfüllt die Stille. Aeterni reißt seine Augen weit auf und seinen Puppillen sind nur noch kleine Schlitze, seine Lache wird immer Wahnsinniger. "Diese Kraft ist alles was ich für meinen Plan brauche, NIEMAND kann sich nun gegen mich stellen!" Er lacht noch eine ganze weile aber verstummt schnell wieder. "Da ist ja noch dieser nervige Herold... Sie meinte wenn sie mir hilft lasse ich sie im gegenzug in Ruhe..." Ein kaltes Lächeln stiehlt sich auf sein Gesicht. Er stellt sich vor wie die Zeit weiter läuft und hört auch direkt Luminaes Stimme. "Herolde haben auch alle eine besondere Kraft, unsere Körper passen sich an unseren Charakter an, an unseren Kampfstil, etc. Cool oder?" Aeterni nickt nur stumm. "Wir können auch die Form anderer Lebewesen annehmen, für die Rasse sehen wir normal aus aber Herolde erkennen einander trotzdem." (Gut zu wissen... Dann sieht der Plan jetzt so aus: 1. Planet säubern 2. Rache genießen 3. Welt regieren...) Er sieht Luminae aus den Augenwinkeln an und sieht wie sie mit einem Sateliten spielt, so wie ein kleines Kitten. (Über die muss ich mir keine Gedanken machen... Aber vielleicht wegen den Planeten, dort haben sich sehr interesante Spezien entwickelt, die könnten gefährlich werden...) "Nun... Lumi, ich werde mich nun verabschieden und danke dir für deine Unterweisung." Er schwebt auf die Oberfläche, des Planeten zu und Luminae ruft ihn hinterher. "Vergiss nicht unseren Deal, großer Bruder!!" Aeterni lächelt und flüstert "Natürlich nicht, kleine Schwester." Aeterni landet außerhalb einer großen Stadt und versteckt sich bei ein paar Bäumen. (Also, jetzt sollte ich mich in einen Menschen verwandeln... Sie hat mir nicht gesagt wie das geht...) Aeterni seufzt und kichert kurz. (Egal, ich hab ja alle Zeit der Welt.) Er setzt sich hin und stellt sich den Körper eines Menschen vor, ein Standart, so wie in der Erinnerung von der einen SCP-Einheit. (Menschen sind ziemlich klein und schmal, aber unterscheiden sich in vielen Arten, Haare, Augen... sogesehen in Allem.) Vor Aeternis Augen erscheint ein blasser, junger Mann, mit sehr langen dunklen Haaren, wo eine Strähne im Pony schneeweiß ist, und auf seiner linken Gesichtshälfte ist ein schwarzes Tribal-Tatoo, in Form eines Drachen. Aeterni sieht an sich runter und erkennt die Form eines Menschen, eines nackten Menschen. "Hmm, Menschen haben doch ein Problem mit dem nackt sein... Aber ich kann keine Kleidung generieren..." Er steht auf und wischt sich direkt die erste Strähne aus seinem Gesicht."Wo bekommt man mitten in der Nacht Kleidung her?" Ein Knacken lässt ihn herumwirbeln. "Wer ist da?!" Ein dürrer Mann tritt aus dem Gebüsch, er lächelt Aeterni breit an, während er ein Messer aus seiner Tasche zieht. Er zittert und zuckt unkontrolliert und stammelt. "Wenn ich dic-dich tö-töte d-dann müssen sie mich aufnehmen, sie müssen d-d-dann einfach!" Er stürmt, wild schreiend auf Aeterni zu und versucht auf ihn einzuhacken. Aeterni seufzt, lässt die Zeit langsamer vergehen und geht um den Angreifer rum. "Hm. Hmhm, Ja, mir gefallen deine Kleidungsstücke, ich werde dich also jetzt schnell und schmerzvoll umbringen und dich dann hier zurücklassen." Die Zeit vergeht wieder normal und der Verrückte dreht sich zu Aeterni um, aber er blickt nur in eine Riesige Energiekugel die ihm sofort den Kopf wegsprengt. "Oh, ich hoffe, meine Klamotten haben nichts abbekommen." Er zieht ihn schnell aus und sich an. "Rotes T-Shirt, mit weißen Hemd, schwarze Jeans und schwarze Halb-Stiefel, also der hatte schon Geschmack." Da Aeterni nicht weit von der Stadt gelandet ist, braucht er nicht lange um sie zu erreichen. Laut der Erinnerung des Menschen, waren Städte immer voller Leben, Tag und Nacht, doch die Straßen waren wie leer gefegt, niemand zu sehen, nicht mal eine streunende Katze. (Was ist denn hier los? Sollten Städte nicht immer belebt sein?) Er schländert weiter durch die Stadt, bis er an einem Schaufenster mit Fernseher vorbeikommt. Er dreht sich um und sieht sich das Nachrichtenprogramm an. Ein verschwitzter und schlecht angezogener Moderator schreit förmlich die Nachrichten in die Kamera, während er panisch hin und her guckt. "Monster! Überall auf der Welt wird von Monsterangriffen berichtet! Genau in diesem Moment wird unser Studio von eben solchen Wesen attackiert! Suchen Sie mit ihrer Familie Schutz, bewaffnen sie sich und trauen Sie niemanden! Sie können sich als welche von uns tarnen!" Die Kamera wackelt kurz und der Moderator wird leichenblass und man sieht nur noch wie er ein "Nein" haucht, bevor sein Kopf durch einen blauen Blitz gespalten wird. Aeterni legt den Kopf schief. "Huh... klingt nett..." Er geht von dem Schaufenster weg und als er einige Meter davon entfernt ist hört er ein sehr lautes Statisches-Rauschen. (Mir schwand Übles...) Er dreht sich langsam um und sieht ein glitchendes und zuckendes Wesen aus den Fernseher gleiten. Es richtet sich halb auf und stellt sich auf fünf Beine, sein Schädel sieht aus wie ein deformierter Hundeschädel, wo an vielen Stellen Knochen zu sehen sind. Seine Augen leuchten blau auf während Stachel, Klingen und Klauen aus seinem Rücken wachsen. "M-Meee-MeeeeeeeNsCH! TÖTEN! FRESSEN!" Aeterni weicht ein wenig zurück. "Das "nochmal Besprechen" funktioniert wohl nicht mehr, oder?" Er weicht einen blauen Blitz aus und zuckt mit den Schultern. "Anscheinend nicht... Dann mach dich bitte darauf gefasst, desintigriert zu werden!" Die Bestie sieht ihn aus kalten Augen an und feuert noch einen Blitz aus seinen Maul ab, der Aeterni nur knapp verfehlt. Aeterni stürmt nun auf die Bestie zu und lädt eine Energiekugel in seiner Hand. Die Augen des Wesens weiten sich und es kugelt sich zusammen, fängt an sich schnell zu drehen und rast dann auf Aeterni zu. Dieser versucht das Wesen mit einem Energiestrahl zu verlangsamen, schafft es aber nur, es abzulenken. Es rollt nun eine Wand hoch und entkugelt sich. "Duuuu keiN MeNsCH, Duuuu auCH keiN MoNster.... GefäHrliCH... MAMA muuuusssss wissssssseN!!" Es versinkt in der Wand und Aeterni sieht wie kleine Blitze über die Wand zucken und nach kurzer Zeit nichts mehr. "WAS WAR DAS?" Aeterni, überrascht von dem Wesen, steht wie angewurzelt auf der Straße und starrt die Wand an. Er schüttelt sich ganz kurz und sein Gesicht verfinstert sich. "Dieser Strahl hat einen Herold vernichtet und dieses Ding hat nicht mal einen Kratzer davon getragen... Es mag sich zwar lächerlich benehmen, doch es ist gefährlich... und es scheint nur ein Jungtier zu sein..." Er sieht in den Himmel und kichert. "Ich sag es zwar nur ungern, aber ich denke ich könnte ein wenig mehr Kraft gebrauchen." Aeterni schleicht nun durch die Schatten der Stadt und sucht die Gegend nach den Wesen ab, die er liebevoll Shifter genannt hat. Als er auf eine große Kreuzung kommt, hört er das Geschrei eines Menschen. Aeterni geht langsam auf das Geschrei zu und sieht wie ein Mann drei Shifter zurückdrängt. Der Mann schlägt mit einen Stab auf die Shifter ein und jedesmal, wenn er einen Shifter trifft, glitcht es sehr stark und heult laut auf. Aeterni sieht zu wie der Mann immer weiter von den Wesen zurückgedrängt wird, doch Aeterni findet es interessant, wie diese Wesen vor dem Menschen Angst haben oder eher vor dem Stab. Aeterni springt auf das nächst beste Dach und sieht zu, wie der Mann langsam von den Wesen auseinander genommen wird, erst ein Biss ins Bein, dann in die Hand, danach fällt der Stab zu Boden und die Shifter waren schon über ihm und die Einzelteile flogen durch die Luft. (Ich würde mir das sehr gerne von nahem ansehen... Ach was solls) Er schließt seine Augen und im nächsten Moment steht die Welt still. Aeterni springt vom Dach. Aeterni hebt den Stab an und sieht ihn sich genau an. "Eisen... Stink normales Eisen... Weswegen mögen Shifter kein Eisen? Hmm?" Er sieht in der einen Ecke der Gasse ein kleines Mädchen hocken, es weint. Er geht auf es zu, er sieht vom Mädchen zum Mann und wieder zurück. "Vater und Tochter... er wollte sie beschützen. Ich verstehe es nicht, wieso sollte man sein Leben für ein anderes Wesen geben, worin liegt der Sinn? ... Ich könnte es ja mal testen." Aeterni hebt das Eisenrohr hoch und stellt sich zwischen das Mädchen und den Shiftern, er atmet aus und die Welt dreht sich weiter. Er hört das Mädchen schreien und weinen und von den Shiftern nur das Reißen und Schmatzen. "Eure Tischmanieren lassen zu wünschen übrig." Die drei Shifter lassen von ihrem Opfer ab. "WeeeRR BIIIst dUUUUUU? Wooooo dUUUU kommmmmmen herrrrrr?" Aeterni zuckt mit den Schultern und lächelt böse. "Aeterni, Herrscher der Zeit, Feind der Herolde, erstes lebendes Wesen und das letzte was ihr sehen werdet." Er stürmt vor und rammt den ersten Shifter den Stab in den Schädel, springt zurück, lächelt die anderen Beiden kalt an und spielt mit dem Eisenrohr rum. "Interessant, Energiestrahlen prallen an euch ab, aber so ein einfaches Metal kann euch töten." Er sieht auf das sich windende und glitchende Wesen runter, bis es sich in kleine Teile auflöst. Die verbliebenden Shifter sehen auf die Stelle wo ihr Bruder lag und fangen an zu zittern. "weeeeg... WEEEEEEEEEEEG!!!" Sie drehen sich auf der Stelle und fangen an zu rennen, von Aeterni kommt nur ein kaltherziges Lachen. Sie rennen um die nächste Ecke und dann einfach nur grade aus, sie wissen nicht, was dieses Ding ist doch sie wissen dass ihre Mutter davon wissen muss, also laufen sie zu ihrem Nest, einfach nur laufen. Sie haben das Nest fast erreicht, als diese Stange den einen von ihnen durchbohrt, von Oben. Er dreht sich um und sieht nach Oben und sieht wie dieses Monster in Menschengestalt landet, immer noch mit diesem widerlichen Grinsen. Der Shifter fängt an zu knurren und zu zischen, Funken fliegen von seinem Körper weg. "ICCCCCCCH DICCCCCCH TÖTTTTTTEN!!" Aeterni weicht dem Shifter mit Leichtigkeit aus. "Doch nicht zweimal mit dem gleichen Trick." Er geht gemütlich auf den durchbohrten Shifter zu, packt das Eisenrohr, dreht es mit einem Ruck in dessen Wunde und reißt es dann raus. Während er sich zum anderen Shifter umdreht löst sich der Andere auf. Aeterni wirft das Rohr von einer Hand in die Andere. "Lass uns spielen Kleiner." Der Shifter, aus dessen Körper Blitze schießen, rast wieder auf Aeterni zu, diesesmal schneller als vorher, doch Aeterni weicht einfach aus, aber der Shifter will nicht aufgeben und wendet einfach um Aeterni nochmal anzugreifen, er weiß, er muss nur schnell genug sein. Aeterni, den diesen Spiel langsam nervt, weicht ein letztes Mal aus und rammt dem Shifter das Eisenrohr durch den Torso. "Du kannst so schnell sein wie du willst, schneller als die Zeit wirst du nie sein." Der Shifter fängt an zu glitchen und zu zucken, doch er will nicht sterben, er will diesem Großmaul zeigen was er kann. Er stemmt sich vom Boden ab, das Brennen in seinem Körper wird immer schlimmer, dieses Metal tut ihm weh, aber er gibt nicht auf, nicht solange er sein Ziel nicht erreicht hat. Es fällt ihm immer schwerer nicht zu zerfallen, so wie seine Brüder, er spürt den warmen Sog ins Paradies, dort wo man ewig jagen kann, ohne das die Beute für immer vergeht. Er will nicht aufgeben... Es ist das erste Mal dass er etwas selbst will, denn seine Mutter verbietet es jedem etwas zu wollen, sie müssen gehorchen, für sie Jagen, für sie sterben. Wieso sollte er es tun? Weil sie seine Mutter ist? Tut sie etwas für ihn oder seine Brüder? Er überlegt und merkt dass etwas Dunkles in ihm wächst, Hass, aber nicht auf den Fremden, nein, Hass auf seine eigene Mutter. Mit dieser Erkenntnis reißt er sich endlich vom Metal los und weiß was er als nächstes tun wird. Aeterni weicht ein wenig vom Shifter zurück, als sich dieser erhebt und noch weiter, als weiße Funken aus ihm sprühen, sein Körper von weißen Furchen durchzogen wird und alles andere pechschwarz wird. Aeterni ist so von der Verwandlung gebannt, dass er nicht mal bemerkt hat, dass sich der Shifter befreit hat, als es ihm endlich auffällt öffnete der Shifter auch schon seine karmesinroten Augen... "Aeterni, Herrscher der Zeit, Feind der Herolde, erstes Wesen, all das mag vielleicht stimmen, aber im letzten Punkt hast du dich geirrt, du wirst nicht das letzte Wesen sein, was ich sehen werde, da ich nun stark bin, meinen eigenen Willen besitze und nicht mehr unter dem Zwang meiner 'Mutter' stehe." Aterni sieht skeptisch auf den Shifter runter, dieser sieht Aeterni aus seinen roten Augen an. "Du magst mir zwar nicht glauben aber ich habe in diesem kurzen Moment all die Leben meiner Brüder gesehen, wie meine Mutter uns als Soldaten und Opferlämmer genutzt hat. Als die Fondation uns auf den Fersen war, hat sie einfach jeden zurückgelassen, jeden außer die, die sie tragen mussten. Grad als ich dem Tod nah war, da habe ich es endlich gemerkt, meinen Hass ihr gegenüber, ich habe bemerkt dass ich weder sterben will, noch dass ich ihr weiter gehorchen will." Während er spricht werden die weißen Furchen breiter bis sein Körper komplett weiß ist. Der Shifter fixiert Aeternis Augen. "Wirst du mir helfen meine Mutter zu töten?" Aeterni lacht leise. "Du denkst also, ich vertraue dir jetzt?" Der Körper des Shifter verändert sich weiter, die Stellen ohne Fleisch regenerieren sich, aus seinem Nacken schießt eine Mähne aus weiße Flammen, die einen Kern aus purpuren Flammen hat und seine Eckzähne sieht man jetzt aus seinen Mund ragen. Der Shifter zieht seine Mundwinkel hoch und knurrt leicht. "Nein, aber was anderes hätte ich auch nicht erwartet, ich vertraue dir ja auch nicht. Sieh es so, wenn wir sie gleich vernichten dann siehst du mich sehr wahrscheinlich nicht mehr wieder." Aeterni lacht laut auf. "Na gut, ich bräuchte aber vorher noch weitere Eisenwaffen..." Er verschwindet für einen kurzen Moment und steht dann neben den Shifter, mit zwei Schwertern in den Händen. "... Ich wäre so weit, Shift" "Shift?" Aeterni lächelt ihn an. "Jeder braucht einen eigenen Namen, Shift, Verräter seiner eigenen Rasse." Ein Beben geht durch die Stadt und beide sehen jetzt auf das Nest, ein riesiger Haufen aus Fleisch, Knochen und Elektrizität, sie sehen wie es rot aufleuchtet. "Mutter erwartet uns." "Dann lassen wir die Lady nicht warten." Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Lang